Confusion
by Nyago
Summary: Ciel knew when someone was interested in her, but she never expected to be from a certain Legendary Reploid! Mix version of Manga Ciel and in game version. CielxZero, CielxPapa X.  -Complete!-


This idea came to me one night while I when back home to visit my mother who recently had surgery. I always had seen people write Ciel character a bit...unjust. I wanted to give her what I though she would be more like if given more character development in the game. Although I adored Manga Ciel since they gave her a kick ass attitude, I felt the need to work on game Ciel instead. Work with me, I will still have X alive in his elf form; I also will include Neige as well. Although they will be a Dr Wiel still somewhere in the background I don't think I will be using him. Also it is kind of noticeable that Ciel did have feelings for Zero but I suppose it works towards my favor when it comes to actually expressing it.

Enjoy my pointless fic! :) And of course enjoy my clueless version of Ciel.

_Italics = Thoughts._

**"Confusion"**

**By: Nyago**

* * *

><p>She supposes she didn't bother trying to do be a girl simply because she didn't have the time for it. Or maybe she didn't care for it? Although she was still young, pretty and very smart woman, she supposes she wasn't too interested in the opposed sex. She dealt with boys every day of her life, and worked with them. She was also smart enough to figure out when someone was interested in her, at least when they hinted it enough. But romance wasn't part of Ciel priority, or...anything to do with it for that matter of fact. She would admit she did develop a crush on a certain reploid but it wasn't something she HAD to talk to him about. He has far too many priorities.<p>

Yes she was human, very female and sometimes romance was nice, but when it came to being in the mist of a war, it was distracting, unnecessary and well stupid.

"Ciel?" The young scientist turns her head around and slowly removes her goggles in front of her eyes to take a good look at who called her name.

"Oh Neige, how am I help you?" she asks.

"I was wondering if you knew were Zero was." Ciel blinks, completely baffle, and speak, "Did you check the roof?"

Neige nods, "Call the communicator?" and another, "Uh...well I'm out of ideas, sorry." As her friend sighs "I though maybe out of anyone in base you would know where he would be located..." At this Ciel blinks again.

"Beg your pardon?"

"Well it's kind of given you and Zero is close, I figure he might have told you where he went" A grin appeared in her face.

Ciel brushes it off and goes back to work, "I suppose, we are team mates, but I'm not his babysitter."

Neige sweat drops at how casual Ciel dismisses the idea, "I don't think you guys are team mates...more like something else."

Ciel continues to work and replies, "I suppose I care a great deal, I do own him a lot more than I could return back, but I'm not going to push my feeling forward since only its one sided." She hears her friend gasp and without moment hesitation, her entire chair was turn, goggles off and into the face of a very serious Neige, "Oh don't give me that excuse, how do you even know its one sided?"

Ciel just stares at the intense look her newly-friend gave her. "Uh...it's pretty oblivious"

"Oh really? Do explain"

Ciel took a deep breath and began, "Well for starters he has far too many things to do, Top priorities are fighting to release Neo arcadia from that mad-man Dr Wiel by helping both Reploids and Humans alike. He still missing quite a few memories pieces because I disturb his evocation during the time he was supposed to stay asleep. Which I should had taken notice of this before I decide to awaken him but I was in such a panic state that my mind slipped me by…" Ciel takes a moment to think, "Although Zero believes in me, and my ideals, he is built or was design to fight. I'm sure he has feelings and cares, since those are things you learn thru time but again, he only protects me and what I do because he believes its right, not because he has a deeper connection towards me. So no, it's one sided." She turns her head forward, as if sighing to herself and her own pathetic excuses.

'_Server me right for falling for a reploid instead of a human really…' _

Neige stares at her friend in disbelief. "Have you SEEN the way he looks at you?"

Ciel turns, "Neige, you are putting too much though in this." She smiles sadly.

"I'm a reporter, All I ever done is observed people for many years, and trust me when I say this, its not one sided."

Ciel takes a small giggle, "If only" Before her friend could object or speak, X cyber elf form took an appearance in front of the two young women.

"I'm sorry to bother you, I seen to have a small problem locating Zero and even the guardians are looking around, although they are being watched carefully around the base, can't say I blame the resistance members…"

Neige eyes her friend "I told you"

Ciel rolls her eyes, "Well I'm sorry max I can offer is asking the communicators to get a hold of him, other than-"

Ciel stop midway, "He couldn't be, why he would…" She gets up from her chair, and walks out of the room, X and Neige follow close behind.

Ignoring the shouts and commands from her fellow resistance members and pleas from others, as well as the guardians Ciel reaches was she called as her room.

Door doesn't slip open, and instead Ciel types in the key and opens the doors only to find her room dark. Walking towards her lamp she turns the lights on only to be greeted by nothing "Of course not…" Ciel mumbles to herself. Why did she think Zero would hide in her room out of all places? Sure he usually sits by the roof, or he is out in mission or anywhere really. The only time he came here was to talk to her about him…Or the little she knew about his past.

"Ciel?" Neige asks, as X looks around floating.

"Eh…I'm sorry, I must be loosing my mind really." She had to chuckle absently messing with her hair without noticing. Before she could turn herself away, there was a huge commotion outside. A bunch of different dialogue streamed out.

"THERE YOU ARE!"

"How any idea how long it took us to find you?"

"Some legendary you are"

"Mr. Zero, are you alright? "

"We being looking for you, these damn guardians kept trying to hassle us but we put them in their place!"

Zero walks towards X and the gang annoyed, "I'm gone for 40 minutes and everyone seems to be having a fit."

"I suppose you being gone that long is not something everyone is used to, I mean you would do it back in the old days but I suppose things have changed my old friend" X chuckle.

Zero stumps his foot annoyed and crosses his arms. "Well now that everyone is off my ass literally, anything you need?"

X couldn't help but laugh, How long since he laughed? Zero was the only true friend he truly had and for destiny to take its turn like this…X knows he missed hanging around with Zero. He was the only one who truly saw him for who he was, and not what he made himself to be in the eyes of the people.

The guardians stood in shock; they never heard their master laugh and couldn't help but grin.

"Yes actually, we may have found a way to infiltrate Neo Arcadia and take Dr Wiel down; I figure I would go thru you first before making further plans."

"Well at least that's useful, just like the old days expect you left me to do the dirty work this time around"

"Hey at least I didn't fall asleep for 102 years and left his best friend to struggle"

"I told you, you could handle it. Geez I remember that much pain in the ass to get you to let it go"

X and Zero just chuckle to one another.

"As much as I enjoy the reunion, you still own me an interview Zero!" Neige pointed at him.

Zero just sighed, waving his arms in defeat and turning to see Ciel just standing there. "Are you alright Ciel?"

Slowly she nods her head still slightly still blushed up from her earlier excitement. She had to giggle at the though, Zero in her room, that would be the day.

"Well I suppose the sooner we get this over with the better, let's get a move on." Zero respond but before he took another step he turn around, quickly walks into Ciel room and picks up his guns. "Sorry I left them there. I figure it was the safest place to leave them and grab them fast enough since I already know where your room is located."

Neige did a double take and grinned, "Know where her room is eh Zero? Why? So you can walk in the middle of the night to check on her..?" X and among others started to grin, Although Harpuia looked like he was ready to have a heart attack.

"What! Nothing like that, I just want to make sure if the base under attack Ciel is well enough protected in case anything happens." Zero blushed a bit, realizing he had fallen for Neige trap. Zero quickly turns around and covers his face with his own hair from frustration as he storms out of the room.

Everyone around started to laugh expect a certain female and a certain guardian who happen to be pass out in the floor.

"I don't….get it? What's so bad on trying to protect me?" She asks genuinely concern.

Neige just sighs, "Oh Ciel, don't mind us, we are just simply having a little too much fun teasing him. Still can't believe a reploid would fall for something like this. Let alone admit he actually thinks about certain areas."

Ciel blinks and looks at X completely confused. "Wha..?"

X sweat drops, his poor adopted daughter, he supposed he will have to teach her one of these days, one way or another. For the time being, he has a guardian to educated first…

If he can handle it without fainting that is…

**End.**

* * *

><p>Why does writing this fanfic until the very end amused me so much? I suppose Ciel being my favorite girl character in Megaman universe doesn't help. ;) Don't forget to review, they feed me!<p> 


End file.
